Dragon Claw
The Dragon Claw is a al sword available for Matt in . Description Although classified as a sword, The Dragon Claw is actually the severed arm of a Red Dragon, with an exposed bone acting as the hilt. It is presumably wielded like a club, relying on its weight and the sharp claws at the end of the arm to do most of the damage. The Dragon Claw provides fairly little in way of stats, with nothing but an average boost to both offenses. However, it has a wealth of special effects that give it a unique and unusual niche among Matt's swords. That said, these same traits that make it a valuable tool also make it nearly worthless against any foe that is immune to or greatly resists either the Poison status or the Poison element. Prior to the update that raised its ing capabilities, the Dragon Claw (with its average offenses and no other stat boosts) served mostly as an elemental stick to boost the skills of its element, best used with the only strong physical Poison-elemental skill — the shared Bamboo Trap. After the update, it can also be used with the Swift Slash skill as a more reliable variant of Lance's Poison Gas, stacking Poison to slowly neutralize enemies. It may be used in concert with the Gas Mask to nullify the Dragon Claw's poisoning Matt while adding occasional rounds of Poison Gas, stacking the damage higher and higher. In both versions, it can cast Toxic with certain skills, and allows Matt to counter with Normal Attack, which can also cast Toxic. Unfortunately, this weapon can also Poison its wielder at the start of each turn, however, it is possible to turn this into an asset by causing Matt to absorb the element. Additionally, it raises Matt's and Poison (element) resistances. Found in Temple of Godcat, in the right chest at the Ice Cave entrance screen, blocked by a boulder that is to be smashed with The Hammer. |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 50% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Poison |res2num = long50 |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 40% |lvl5MAG = 50% |Element % = 50% |Element = Poison |BonusSkillPower = (40%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 4x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 4x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 5x |AutoStatusStrength = 2x |AutoStatusChance = (30%) |item21 = Bad Mushroom |item21number = 2 |item31 = Bio Virus |item31number = 1 |item32 = Bad Mushroom |item32number = 2 |item41 = Bio Virus |item41number = 5 |item42 = Dragon Scales |item42number = 5 |item51 = Bio Virus |item51number = 10 |item52 = Solid Spike |item52number = 10 |item53 = Dragon Scales |item53number = 10}} |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 50% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Poison |res2num = long50 |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 40% |lvl5MAG = 50% |Element % = 50% |Element = Poison |BonusSkillPower = (40%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 35% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 45% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |AutoStatusStrength = 2x |AutoStatusChance = (30%) |item21 = Bad Mushroom |item21number = 2 |item31 = Bio Virus |item31number = 1 |item32 = Bad Mushroom |item32number = 2 |item41 = Bio Virus |item41number = 5 |item42 = Dragon Scales |item42number = 5 |item51 = Bio Virus |item51number = 10 |item52 = Solid Spike |item52number = 10 |item53 = Dragon Scales |item53number = 10}} Trivia * The Dragon Claw is more or less the only evidence to suggest that the members of the Dragon family do, in fact, have a body. * Despite the Dragon Claw apparently being from a Red Dragon, the Red Dragon has no -elemental skills or even any Poison affinity of any sort. As such, it is unclear how the Dragon Claw has the ability to inflict Poison. ** It is plausible that the Red Dragon itself does not have any poisoning capabilities, but the blood or possibly the claws themselves contain a toxic material of some sort. Since none of the Red Dragons ever use their actual bodies to attack, their poisonous biology would never come into play during a battle. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Swords Category:Matt